Epic Hogwarts Quittich: Slytherin vs Gryffindor
by noneyobusiness
Summary: Some 'fictional' characters that I made up that are in my other story, but this is seriously epic. Just warning: SERIOUSLY EPIC!


The Quaffle went into the air, and Blaise caught it. "Go on!" cried Kelsie, and the Gryffindor chasers flew artfully in their triangle formation. "Keep going!" she shouted, and they collided with the Slytherin formation. Kelsie caught the quaffle that flew from Blaise's hands and flew with it towards the goal post. She grunted as it was knocked out of her hands by another slytherin. He threw it into the air and hit it with the back of his hand towards the Gryffindor goal posts. John flew in a loop and kicked it away just in time. "Ye-ah!" he said, pumping his fist into the air. Kelsie and Sid flew towards the Slytherin players and hit the Quaffle out of his hands, the snow and ice stinging their faces and their bright red Gryffindor quittich cloaks billowing over their Firebolt and Nimbus 2001. Two Slytherins were now in pursuit of Kelsie. They flew in opposite directions towards her. She flew directly up, and they collided mid-air, falling back to earth. "Oh god..." said Slughorn, putting a hand over his eyes. McGonagall, however, was almost cheering her head off. "Woo-hoo! Go Ms. Maple!!" she cried. "What's the matter, Horace?" she said. "In case you haven't noticed, two Slytherins are out and we're already losing!" "But you must admit, that move by Ms. Maple was phenomonal!" "Yes, yes.." Kelsie zoomed by, avoiding a bludger hit her way by one of the Slytherin beaters, and bounced the Quaffle off the side of the post and into the goal whilst the two Slytherins unexpectedly slammed into the post and off of their brooms. "Yeah!" she said, and Sid, Ginny, Harry, and Dean followed her into line formation around the icy and snow covered field. "You're house is dead, Professor Slughorn, dead!" laughed Kelsie, stopping mid-air in front of the teacher booth. "Bahhh....You wish!" he said, waving his arms. Kelsie ducked as a bludger sailed over her. "Gryffindors out!" she called, and all of the players formed their triangle with Kelsie at the head and Ginny in the middle. "Oi! Round about!" called Kelsie, and the triangle broke and formed a line of death as Kelsie hit the Quaffle out of a Slytherin's hands. "Acclerate!" she called, and everyone went as fast as they could. "Break!" she cried, and they flew in different directions through the field. Kelsie threw the Quaffle into the air and kicked it upwards, then hit it into the goal with her padded wrist, scoring yet another goal. "Yeahh!" she cried, pumping her hand into the air as her and Sid did a victory lap. "Harry! Have you spotted the Snitch yet?" she cried into the wind. "Yeah, but I lost it!" he cried back. "Keep a sharp eye out, alright?" "You can bet I will!" She nodded and flew above the game, fixing her shoes. A bludger was hit her way. "Oi! Watch it, Ron, Seamus!" she cried, swinging her leg back over her Firebolt. "Sorry!" they both cried, zooming by, flourishing their bats. "I remember in school when you were a beater, Horace!" said McGonagall. "Yeah, I remember too." the pleasant look vanished from his face. "I remember alot of bruises and broken limbs." "You hit it towards me too much, I was a Gryffindor chaser, remember?" "Yes, sort of..." he looked down at his scarred hand. "Stupid Bl-u-u-udgerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" his words trailed off as he pulled her down and a Bludger sailed right where their heads had been just seconds ago. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" he cried. "Weasley! Finnigan! Watch the bloody bludger, will you?! That's your job as a Quittich player!!" he cried at the two Gryffindor beaters. "What the dickens did you hit it towards the stands, of all places, for?!?!" "Sorry, Professor Slughorn..." they said. Kelsie and Sid laughed, stretching thier legs from their Brooms. "Gryffindors, Circle formation!" cried Kelsie. The Quaffle went into the air, and Kelsie kicked it and hit it with the back of her broom to Ginny, who hit it to Sid, who hit it to Dean, who made a goal, decieving the Slytherin keeper. "Keep it up, guys!" she said, cheering. The Quaffle was now in the possession of Blaise again, and the Slytherins flew in their triangle formation. Kelsie signaled to Ginny and Alicia, who followed beside her as they sped towards the interlocking triangle. Ginny and Alicia sped above whilst Kelsie went straight to the middle. Her broom went underneath the Slytherins as she barrel rolled in mid-air and knocked the Quaffle out of Blaise's hands, and pushed ahead, landing safely on her Firebolt. "Oi! Ginny!" she called, hitting the Quaffle to her with her wrist. Ginny then hit it to Alicia, who hit it to Sid, who knocked it into the Goal. "Yeahhh!" Kelsie scoped the area. "Harry's spotted the Snitch!" cried Kelsie, her captain's badge gleaming in the barely visible light just barely peeking from the closely knit and cold clouds. "Go Harry!" Cried Kelsie, pumping her fist in the air as he made one final reach for he glinting gold ball....and....HE CAUGHT IT!! "That's right! What! I told you we're freakin' unbeatable, eh?!" she said, high fiving Ginny and John mid-air. Kiara and Neville cheered in the crowd, jumping up and down. "Yes! Yes, Ronald!" cried Hermione. Every single Gryffindor Player did a very fast triangular victory lap around the field, scattering Slytherin players and slapping hands in a row. Kelsie stopped mid-air in front of the teacher's booth again. "Oi! What'd I say, Professor?!" she said, addressing Slughorn. "I don't really care about Slytherin, but I must say....THAT WAS PERHAPS THE BEST PLAYING OF THE GRYFFINDOR QUITTICH TEAM IN HOGWART'S HISTORY!" He cried, standing up and clapping. McGonagall and Flitwick stood up and cheered, and so Did Professor Sprout. Kelsie turned to her team and clapped at them too. "You guys were brilliant! Just awesome!" They all flew towards her and stopped, cheering. "Harry, it's you we should be thanking! You ARE the one who caught the snitch, you know." said Kelsie. Cheers erupted for him from the rest of the team. They all retreated to their locker rooms.


End file.
